Typically, an instrument panel (hereinafter referred to as an “I-panel”) of a vehicle such as an automobile, or the like, is provided with a storage compartment such as a glove box, upper tray, or the like. This storage compartment is formed so as to be recessed toward a front of the vehicle, as seen from the inside of a vehicle cabin. In addition, a member extending in a vehicle width direction, is provided on the back side of the I-panel. In some cases, structures in which a front wall of the storage compartment and the I-panel are supported by this member, are adopted.
For example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3619072, in order to support an upper tray constituting the storage compartment in the condition of high rigidity, and in order to support the I-panel, the front wall of the upper tray is attached to a member by a bracket in the condition of high rigidity.
Furthermore, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-104130, an upper tray constituting the storage compartment, is configured to be easily deformed so that a force applied to the upper tray can be absorbed. For this purpose, a front wall of the upper tray formed in a substantial box shape, is attached to a member positioned in a forward position of the front wall, and border portions and corner portions of the upper tray of the substantial box shape is formed thin so that fragile portions are provided.